Sweet Doll
by Zusaky
Summary: A brandura exposta em seus olhos incolores o atraia da pior maneira possível. Diferente dos contos de fadas, ele não desejava que ela o amasse, só queria sentir o prazer de ter aquele sangue escorrendo por entre seus lábios. O sangue de uma doce boneca.


**Disclaimer: **O anime/mangá "Naruto" pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

** Sweet Doll**

12 de junho de **2018** – 06h19min.

Caminhava tranquilamente pela imensa trilha de ferro da cidade, que seguia até um túnel um pouco estreito se comparado aos outros. Nessa hora, era como se ele estivesse perdido dentro de si mesmo, pensando. Apenas pensando.

Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que não notou quando pisou em algo macio e pequeno. Uma boneca, feita de retalhos e com apenas um olho. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios, fazendo com que ele mergulhasse em um pensamento que, sem dúvidas, fora a sua melhor lembrança.

**-x-**

17 de novembro de **2005** – 18h09min.

Podia parecer ridículo para os que se julgavam adultos, mas todas as noites – sem exceção –, o rapaz sentava-se em um daqueles bancos frios de madeira daquele parque abandonado, apenas para sentir o vento cortante contra seu rosto pálido. Não, não era isso. Mas o fato de que sempre teria alguém para preocupar-se com ele, deixava-o excitado. Ainda assim, a preocupação dos moradores não o agradava. O sangue deles, sim, era algo que lhe satisfazia.

Alguns sussurros baixinhos chegaram a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o olhar as vítimas da vez, mas logo surpreendeu-se ao ver apenas duas pequenas crianças o encarando. Deveriam ter, no máximo, dez anos.

— Com licença, senhor. — a loirinha de olhos azuis tomou a iniciativa, notava-se que estava um pouco temerosa — Você esqueceu o seu casaco no túmulo em que estava olhando.

A garota havia falado tão rápido que o rapaz mal conseguira entender bem o que ela queria realmente lhe devolver. Porém, antes de pudesse pronunciar quaisquer palavras, mãos totalmente alvas apareceram diante de seu rosto, entregando-o um grande casaco.

— Aqui e-está. — a segunda garota disse, e no segundo seguinte já estava sendo puxada pela loira, que protestava com a demora, provavelmente com medo. — Pode ir na frente, Ino.

— Tem certeza? Logo irá escurecer, e seu pai ficará com raiva.

— Pode ir. — repetiu, sua voz delicada mostrava segurança, o que fez com que a loira seguisse em frente. Ela pôs-se a encará-lo com seus exóticos olhos perolados.

O ruivo, ainda sentado, ficou tentando entender o porquê de ela querer ficar ali, apenas o olhando. Isso, de certa forma, estava incomodando-o. O mais curioso era uma garota daquele tamanho almejar conversar com um completo desconhecido.

— Como você se chama? — ela indagou, o fazendo deixar seus devaneios. Suas bochechas estavam mais rosadas.

— Gaara.

— Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga. — apresentou-se, com um singelo sorriso em seus lábios. A brisa começou a ficar mais forte, balançando não só os cabelos ruivos de Gaara, mas também as madeixas negras da pequena. — O que está fazendo aqui, tão sozinho?

— Não estou só, estou com você. — o ruivo disse, deixando de perceber o impacto de suas palavras. Uma idéia interessante surgiu em sua mente, o que fez com que ele esboçasse um sorriso discreto e chamar a garota para mais perto — Vamos fazer uma brincadeira, Hinata?

— Que tipo... De brincadeira? — ela perguntou; os olhos perolados cheios da mais pura brandura.

Se fosse outra pessoa ali, provavelmente teria recusado, mas Hinata foi diferente, murmurando um baixo "aceito". De certo, a jovem Hyuuga pensava que ele iria esconder uma de suas bonecas que tanto gostava. Ah, pensamentos de crianças iriam sempre continuar inocentes, ainda mais se tratando daquela.

— Olhe pra mim. — Gaara pediu, e no mesmo instante a garota obedeceu. Hipnotizada pelos enigmáticos olhos verdes, Hinata sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e sua visão ficar turva. Antes que seu pequeno corpo pudesse se chocar contra o chão de concreto, o ruivo a segurou, pressionando-a contra seu peitoral. — Por hora, é melhor você apenas dormir, tendo a certeza de que acordará amanhã.

**-x-**

24 de dezembro de **2015** – 22h15min.

As notas metódicas e melancólicas ecoavam pelo extenso local. Seus dedos deslizavam delicadamente por cada tecla. Os olhos fechados denunciavam o quão concentrada ela estava; apenas o corpo estava ali, a mente não. Por fim, a última nota fora tocada, um tanto aterrorizante, o que combinava perfeitamente com o ambiente lá fora, especialmente com os freqüentes raios, que clareavam a sala de música sempre que surgiam.

— Por que está sozinha, Hinata?

Tamanho foi o susto que a Hyuuga levara, fazendo com que se levantasse subitamente, enquanto os olhos procuravam pela pessoa que havia lhe dirigido a pergunta. Pensou, por poucos minutos, que estivesse apenas ouvindo coisas. Poderia ser uma conclusão plausível, mas aquela voz lhe deixara deveras intrigada; já havia escutado-a antes, só não lembrava quando, e muito menos a quem pertencia.

— Por que está sozinha, Hinata?

A voz repetiu, exatamente como antes, dando a certeza de que Hinata não estava ficando esquizofrênica, mas o fato de não ter nenhuma outra presença na sala a incomodava. Um vento gélido começou a balançar freneticamente seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela virasse para o local de onde toda a brisa entrava, e só então notou que havia deixado a janela aberta.

— Droga. — reclamou, após bloquear a passagem do vento. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram mais ainda quando sentiu uma respiração quente em seu pescoço, fazendo com que se arrepiasse instantaneamente e virasse para encarar a nova presença no recinto.

— Presumo que você já não se lembre de mim. — o rapaz a trás de si disse, afastando-se um pouco de Hinata, apenas para ter o prazer de encarar os olhos perolados que emanavam confusão.

— Quem é você? — perguntou num fio de voz, que saíra com extrema dificuldade. Os lábios estavam totalmente secos.

— Feche seus olhos, Hinata. — pediu, segurando o queixo da moça e vendo-a fechar lentamente os olhos, mas ainda com certo receio.

Hinata arrepiou-se por completo quando o rapaz tocou suas bochechas com ambas as mãos. Não sabia exatamente o porquê daquele pedido, que mais parecia uma ordem. Logo uma imagem borrada foi formando-se em sua mente, tomando formas e formando uma cena que havia sido esquecida pela moça.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, a moça sentiu um forte vento, mas não se importou muito. Logo vislumbrou uma imagem que, embora não se lembrasse direito, a guardava na mente. A encanecida cena de ela e um ruivo conversando no parquinho. Diferente de seus outros devaneios, Hinata se via presente na cena, embora não escutasse as vozes com clareza.

— Gaara... — olhou para o ruivo que estava ao seu lado, exatamente como o que dialogava com a garotinha que, no caso, seria ela mesma. — Mas você está...

— Finalmente se lembrou — o ruivo disse, após fazer com que a lembrança desaparecesse e eles voltarem à antiga sala. — E eu não lhe responderei agora o porquê de estar exatamente igual à dez anos atrás.

— Pode ao menos responder o motivo de estar aqui? — Hinata perguntou, recuando os passos um pouco, ficando poucos metros de distância do rapaz. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas ele emanava uma aura mais do que maligna, na opinião dela. — E por que invadiu minha casa?

Gaara, antes sério, tinha a feição tomada por uma expressão do mais puro deboche. Sentou na cadeira que antes estava ocupada pela Hyuuga. Colocou os cotovelos sobre as teclas do piano e apoiou o queixo em uma de suas mãos, ignorando o olhar de indignação da moça pela tamanha ousadia dele.

— Antes de tudo, responda a pergunta que eu te fiz minutos atrás. — disse, ainda sem encará-la nos olhos.

De início, Hinata ficara confusa, mas logo lembrou-se do acontecido. "Por que está sozinha?", era essa a pergunta. Refletiu por poucos instantes, sem saber exatamente o que dizer para um completo desconhecido.

— Bem, o meu namorado, Naruto, não pôde vir, pois estava ocupado com o trabalho — ela explicou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar instantaneamente, mas ignorou isso e pôs-se a continuar. — Papai ainda está viajando, também resolvendo questões de trabalho.

— De trabalho, é? Aposto que sim... — Hinata não deixou de notar o pesado tom de ironia de Gaara, mas resolveu não interrompê-lo. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda quando o ruivo passou a encará-la. — Sabe, eu acho que você não devia acreditar em tudo que dizem. Aliás, onde está mesmo aquela sua amiga loira e grudenta da qual eu não lembro o nome?

— Ino. Ela deve estar em casa, esperando o Natal chegar... Junto da família... — Os olhos perolados começaram a lacrimejar, enquanto encaravam o chão.

— Deixe-me lhe mostrar uma coisa interessante. — Gaara pediu, e num movimento surreal já estava na frente da menor, que arregalou os olhos. O rapaz colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos de Hinata, sentindo-os úmidos e os forçando a se fecharem, o que foi concebido. — Mantenha a mente vazia.

E assim ela fez. Sentiu novamente um vento incômodo, provavelmente ele iria mostrar outra lembrança, mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Dessa vez, ela teve permissão para abrir os olhos, mas não estava na mesma sala de sua mansão, e sim em um outro ambiente do qual ela conhecia muito bem.

— Por que me trouxe para a casa de Ino?

— Olhe para o sofá e terá sua resposta.

Assim que os olhos de Hinata foram de encontro ao tal móvel, viu algo que, pra ela, era impossível de acontecer. O "seu" Naruto enchia o pescoço de Ino dos mais cálidos beijos, o que já foi motivo o suficiente para que a morena se deixasse levar por suas emoções mais profundas. Ambos estavam somente de roupa íntima. Mas isso não era o pior.

— I-Ino... Eu te amo, amo muito. — O loiro disse, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos da mulher que estava sentando sobre ele.

— Só terei certeza disso quando você abandonar a Hinata por completo.

Hinata teve mais do que certeza de que pôde ouvir o barulho de seu coração quebrando, como se fosse feito de vidro. E era. Seus joelhos foram de encontro ao chão, assim como suas lágrimas. Nunca teve tanta insegurança de seus sentimentos, tanto por Ino, quanto por Naruto. Logo que seus soluços cessaram, ela virou-se para Gaara, que apenas assistia tudo, com um discreto sorriso arrogante no rosto.

— Eu os quero... — muito diferente de antes, os olhos perolados transmitiam um brilho maldoso e sádico — Eu os quero mortos, Gaara. Quero matar todos eles.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Em um estalo de dedos vindo de Gaara, surgiu um machado completamente coberto de sangue perto de Hinata, que ficou entorpecida pelo cheiro, mas não abdicou a idéia que tinha em mente.

Os beijos entre ambos os loiros haviam cessado, que só naquele momento haviam notado a presença da Hyuuga, o que os deixou desconcertados o suficiente para não perceberam a intenção assassina da traída.

— Hinata... Não é exatamente o que você está pensando. É apenas uma brinc...

Antes que Ino conseguisse terminar a frase, Hinata enfiou o machado na barriga da loira, que caiu no chão, uma vez que ficara em pé para explicar-se. Saia uma quantidade enorme de sangue do local atingido. A dor que sentia era demasiadamente forte, chegando a ponto de escorrer suor por todo o seu belo rosto.

— Dói, não é? — Hinata perguntou, repousando a ponta de seus dedos no sangue de Ino, e logo depois levando-os a própria boca, fazendo uma careta. — Você é exatamente como o seu sangue. Um nojo.

Gaara estava encostado numa parede, seus olhos verdes não deixavam passar um movimento sequer. Ficou mais excitado ainda quando viu a Hyuuga cortando a perna direita de Ino sem hesitar, impedindo-a de correr, tendo apenas a opção de gritar, pedindo para que Naruto fizesse algo, mas o mesmo estava paralisado, o que foi um feito de Gaara. As lágrimas da loira manchavam seu rosto coberto de maquiagem. Olhava para o local onde sua perna antes estava, mas sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer.

— Sabe, Ino, acho que eu nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida. — Hinata disse, e a loira nada mais viu além do machado indo de encontro a sua face e separar toda a parte de seu rosto que ficava acima de sua boca do resto do corpo, o que resultou em um jorramento de sangue quase interminável.

— PARE, HINATA, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA! — Naruto gritou, olhando desesperado para a ex-namorada.

— Você é muito barulhento — Gaara reclamou, e em um piscar de olhos estava frente a frente com o loiro, golpeando-o na barriga, fazendo com que o mesmo fosse também ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

— Você... Você não é humano. — O Uzumaki afirmou com certa dificuldade, recebendo um sorriso cínico e um forte chute no rosto como resposta. — No que você transformou a Hinata?

— Na verdade, o Gaara apenas me mostrou a verdade — Hinata disse, surpreendendo ao loiro, não pelas palavras, mas pelo jeito que ela as disse. O tom indiferente acabou com o coração do loiro, que deixou pequenas lágrimas escaparem. — E é como dizem, a verdade dói, e você não sabe o quanto, Naruto.

Ao contrário do que havia feito com a loira, não iria perdoar Naruto. Não conseguia e não queria. Seu coração doía muito, fazendo com que a moça pensasse que iria morrer a qualquer hora, mas continuava. Aquela sensação de matança era deliciosamente prazerosa.

— Gaara, me dê um ferro. Não um daqueles de metal, mas sim aqueles que usam para passar roupa.

Assim como o machado, o ruivo fez com que o pedido da morena fosse atendido. Ah, como estava gostando de tudo aquilo, tamanha era sua satisfação ao ver todo aquele sangue jogado pela casa.

— Agora, trate de ficar quieto. — a Hyuuga ordenou, ligando o objeto em mãos na tomada, o que fez com que ele logo ficasse quente o suficiente. — Já deve estar bom, mas em todo o caso, você vai me dizer se está ou não.

A Hyuuga sentou-se nas costas do Uzumaki, que estava deitado de bruços, não dando tempo o suficiente para o mesmo raciocinar, pois encostou o ferro quente na nuca do mesmo. O grito estridente ecoou pelo local, fazendo um enorme eco.

— Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia um grito de desespero assim? — Gaara perguntou mais para si mesmo, e dando um suspiro satisfeito logo em seguida. — Continue, Hinata.

E novamente a dor no peito veio, e Hinata sentiu uma dor abrasadora, deixando-a ofegante, seu coração continuava a doer, mas não se deixou levar pelo pedaço de carne dentro de si. Não podia mais parar.

— Desculpe, Naruto. — a morena sussurrou, crente de que o ruivo não havia escutado.

Tratou de encerrar logo aquele assunto, e forçou a parte a parte de metal do ferro contra o rosto de Naruto, que ficou se debatendo abaixo de si. Não pôde evitar que um sorriso sádico surgisse em seu rosto, assim como surgiu no de Gaara, que aumentava a temperatura do ferro conforme os gritos de Naruto aumentavam.

Passaram-se cerca de quinze minutos, o corpo de Naruto estava repleto de queimaduras e o mesmo encontrava-se já morto, não por causa da tortura com o ferro, mas sim porque Hinata resolveu pedir uma lança afiada para Gaara e perfurar o coração do loiro com a mesma. A decoração da casa combinava perfeitamente com o chão sujo do sangue de Ino e Naruto.

— Hinata, quero te contar uma coisa — Gaara começou a dizer, aproximando-se da morena, que encontrava-se agora de pé, mas continuava olhando para os próprios pés — Enquanto você dilacerava Ino, seu pai foi morto.

— Morto? Quem... — A pequena já havia começado a soluçar, mesmo sendo sempre rejeitava pelo homem mais rígido da família, ela o amava. Talvez ela apenas tivesse confundido amor com admiração. — Quem o matou?

— Eu posso estar em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora, então não seria difícil fazer com que um avião perdesse o controle e caísse no mar. — o modo espontâneo como o ruivo havia falado deixou Hinata horrorizada. — Cinco minutos atrás ele foi o jantar de um tubarão, bastante inspirador, não acha?

— Eu... Eu não sei de mais nada. Não sei mais quem sou, e nem o que ainda faço estando viva. Não há mais motivo algum... — Novamente os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. E pela primeira vez depois de dez anos, ela encarou Gaara diretamente, assim como fizera antes, quando era apenas uma garotinha.

— Lembra-se da brincadeira que eu iniciei com você? — o ruivo perguntou a ela assentiu rapidamente — Eu disse que tiraria suas coisas preciosas, mas, no final, você mesma as tirou de você.

— E você disse que me daria qualquer coisa — Hinata completou, não quebrando o contato visual. Deu um singelo sorriso e continuou. — Você é um demônio, não é? E, assim sendo, leia minha mente e conceda-me meu último desejo.

No início de tudo, Gaara pensou que Hinata fosse voltar atrás com a palavra. Que, assim como as outras garotas, ela iria perdoar as pessoas amadas, com a inútil idéia de que iriam ser felizes para sempre. Mas com essa foi diferente. Diferente das outras bonecas de porcelana, Hinata mostrou que, embora possuísse coração de vidro, tinha a alma privilegiada. A alma de uma assassina.

O ruivo aproximou-se da garota e, sem delongas, cravou a lança no coração da Hyuuga, que mordeu os lábios, impedindo que o grito saísse. Seu sangue logo tingiu de vermelho a camisa branca de Gaara, que deixava com que o seu tão desejado líquido que pairava na lança escorresse por entre seus lábios.

— No final, você fraquejou. Podia muito bem ter matado aquele idiota sem ter lhe pedido desculpa, sabia? — o ruivo disse, a voz continuava indiferente, mas a moça notou que havia, mesmo que fosse pouco, uma insatisfação em sua voz.

— Até mais, Gaara. Nos vemos no inferno. — Hinata disse, e um sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios.

Logo tudo ficou escuro como breu, seu corpo estava de um lado da sala, e a cabeça do outro, juntamente com aquilo que havia sobrado de Ino. Os olhos perolados estavam fechados, mas o sorriso continuava. Estava sorrindo para a morte.

**-x-**

12 de junho de **2018** – 07h14min

E ali estava ele, ainda sendo guiado pelos trilhos que pareciam não ter fim. Estaria mentindo se ousasse dizer que sentia algum arrependimento de algo que já fez. Naquele momento, apenas a satisfação preenchia seu corpo, e um desejo incontrolável de encontrar alguém como ela, apenas para satisfazer novamente sua sede por sangue, pois aquela inocência e doçura pertenciam somente à Hinata Hyuuga. Somente à ela. Sua doce boneca.


End file.
